Guide to Leveling by NurseDoomsday
After searching for hours online every leveling guide I have come across said the same thing "grind" this is because many of these guides are out of date and dont update when new content is added to the game. This lack of content is why I am writing this guide. So lets Begin. Step 1 - Creating a Character In Jade Dynasty the character you choose will determine how you play the game and which strategies you will need to apply to advance quickly. When creating a character you will be given the choice between the Humans and the Athan. The Humans start out as Initiates and at level 15 are able to choose a faction. While the Athan start out as the faction you selected when creating the character. The Humans have 5 Factions to choose from which consist of Vim - The Tank-type class the have large amounts of health and defence and do moderate damage. They lack long range attacks. Lupin - The Assassin-type class they have high damage, high evasion, and have moderate health. They are a stong PvP class who imply "hit and away" tactics. Jadeon - The Nuker-type class they have low health and low defence but make up for their shortcomings with high damage AoE skills. They are the fastest leveling class in Jade Dynasty. Skysong - The Healer-type class they have low defence and low damage but are able to heal themselves and others. They are very usefull in PvP. Modo - The Warlock-type class they are very weak until late game but make up for it with the ability to change their form. If done correctly they are powerfull PvPers and can tank almost as good as a Vim. The Athan have 4 factions to choose from Which include (as of now I have not played an Athan character so this part of the guide may change at any time.) Balo - The Berzerker-type class Arden - The Ranger-type class Celan - Are a cross between a Jadeon and a Skysong Rayan - Anoth Assassin-type class Step 2 - Tips For Leveling In this section I will be outlining ways to level up. Tip 1: Masters *Get a master as early as possible. Many people in Jade Dynasty are looking for a diciple as it provides mutual benefits for the Master and the Diciple. The quest Feast of Immortality can be repeated 3 times a day netting you a lot of experience and some free health potions. You can also do joint tasks with your master that will help you level quickly.happy Tip 2: Storyline Quests *Do the Storyline Quests as soon as you are able. These quests offer massive amounts of experience and provide you with items that will help you a lot in the beginning. Tip 3: Violeta Stones *Violeta Stones are used to take quests from the Special Ops NPC in Sunstream. These quests offer large experience bonuses. These quests can only be taken before level 60. Tip 4: Class Daily Quest *Upon reaching level 10 you will enter a class group the daily quest provided in the class window is simple and offer experience upon completion. when enough people have finished the daily quest you will recieve 100 Taichi pills (which the game converts into xp) by clicking the "get prize" button in the class window. This daily quest can be completed once per day. Tip 5: Events *There are many Events in Jade Dynasty each of which offers a great reward. Most Events cant be done until level 30. The Event "Mystic Tome" from the Eldest Matchmaker in Sunstream can be completed with reletive ease and Upon completion will give you a book with a hint to an NPC who will ask you a question. The reward for this quest is random Between 50 Taichi Pills or 50 TaLchi Pills. *Side Note* Which Book you get decides which NPC you talk to the books are as follows - Riverside Immortal = Skydweller, Dream Seeker = Dreamland Vendor, Flying Fairy = Skylord Some events you should take are "Skydweller (You need a skysword for this), Sky Lotus (After completing the Skydweller Event you will be given a Lotus Order to start this quest), The Cursed (availible from Special Ops NPC), Crisis (Speak with Anan in Jadeon, fix towers turn in quest), there are a few more but these are the essentials. Tip 6: The Diciples *Everyday at 19:00 server time an NPC will spawn near Tanis Ka in Sunstream most realms will have a different Diciple if you find your Factions Diciple in one of the realms you can take a quest that will teleport you to KunLun Wonderland kill one of the Vile Spirits there and jump of the cliff to return to Sunstream. This Quest can be repeated 3 times. (I recommend finding a group when you get there as it takes a long time to kill the Vile Spirits.) Tip 7: KunLun Wonderland *Everyday after level 30 you will get 3 tickets for mini games in KunLun Wonderland (You can enter KLW by going to realm 15 and entering the Pagoda in Sunstream.) each game you win will give you a token of some kind and 60 Taichi Pills. If you dont care about which reward you want and just want the experience you should do the following games as they are fast and easy. Golden Touch - in this event you will be given a rock in your inventory equip it and press R to bring up the skill menu use the skill "Golden Touch" on nearby rocks. The rocks have a chance to turn into "Golden Lumps" you need 3 of these for the quest be sure to run a good distance away from rock monsters and cats that may also spawn when you use "Golden Touch" *Next there is a small tiger near a set of platforms he will give you a jump quest in which you need to make it to the other side grab a bag and give it to the other small tiger. be sure to take it slow the platforms will stop before they reach you Dont Fall For This! The platforms will come closer after a short stop. you may want to get a running start. You can get to the second tiger by jumping on the platform that goes up this requires some back tracking from the backpack item. After you finish just jump off the cliff and run to skylord to teleport to sunstream. *The last Mini game you should do is "Raise Sacred Beast" the portal to this area is near the "Golden Touch NPC's Location. This game is simple talk to the tiger and get the quest you will then be given a small tiger or a panda bear you have to feed the tiger 5 Rabbits, 5 Boars, and 5 Jackels. If you get the panda you have to feed it 5 Grass, 5 Bushes, and 5 Bamboo afterwards just turn in the quest. Tip 8: Dispatcher Quests *In most towns there is a Dispatcher who gives you quests based on your level. Its recommended to only take Red or Green quests as they yield the most experience. If you do decide to take the White quests be sure to pick the ones with the smae monsters as the less you have to run around the faster it is to get experience. Tip 9: The Sleepless *Upon reaching level 60 you will be able to take a quest from every towns physician called "The Sleepless" when you take the quest you will be given a monster to kill for 24 hours the more monsters of that kind you kill the more experience you will recieve when the quest is completed. This quest is perfect for those who wish to afk grind while sleeping. The quest can be completed whenever you want by returning to the towns physician and turning it in. Tip 10: Battle Grounds *More on this when I reach level 90 I dont want to accidentally give you false info. Tip 11: Power Leveling *This is really frowned upon in game but there are people willing to power level you. (Not as Frowned upon as I thought as helping someone under level 75 level up gives you charity points which can be exchanged for certian items of value.) I will add more as I level up. Any Questions, Comments, Concerns please leave me a message on the Discussion page or on my talk page and I will edit the guide accordingly.